Jurassic Utopia
by Gunslinger245
Summary: Jurassic World AU. Located off the coast of Ooo, the Jurassic Utopia luxury resort provides a habitat for an array of genetically engineered creatures, including the park's vicious and intelligent beast of destruction. When it escapes, chaos erupts and the park goes berserk. Can Finn and Flame Princess stop this beast before it sets the whole park ablaze? Find out and see.
1. Chapter 1: Jurassic Utopia

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so, if anyone has any questions, please write down on the comment section down below. Here are some of the roles that some of these characters will be playing if anyone gets confused. This is a Jurassic World AU for anyone that doesn't understand. Also I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! How to train your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks and Adventure Time belongs to Cartoon Network. And everything else belongs to their creators. Furtherfore, I hope that you all enjoy it. Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you and goodbye.**

Owen Grady- Flame Princess

Claire Dearing- Finn the Human

Barry- Cinnamon Bun

Zach Mitchell- Marceline

Gray- Mitchell- Princess Bubblegum

Vic Hoskins- Patience St. Prim

Simon Masrani- Fiona

Lowery- Lemongrab

Vivian- Lumpy Space Princess

Zara- Turtle Princess

Dr Henry Wu- Doctor Princess

Dinosaurs- Ice age dinosaurs, Dragons, Foodimals

* * *

 **Side Note: Be in mind that this story will be under review and will constantly be edited.**


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue

A small heartbeat pulse was heard as a white smooth surface came into view. Then, a small, long crack form came into view as if something was breaking out. It continues to crack until the image came into view.

It was an egg.

The egg continues to crack until a gray 3- fingered hand popped out which reveals that this creature was a reptile. The hand continues to try to pull free while the second egg to the right starts to wiggle around until it finally begins to hatch.

Meanwhile, the first egg is now starting to show a little bit more activity than the second egg as the hatchling's arm breaks off the a small piece of the shell. And when the shell falls off of the egg, it reveals as small reptilian baby creature with a crocodile-like snout. It starts to purr a little as it starts to climb out of the egg.

Then, as it starts to get up on it's two long legs, the baby starts to open it's eyes for the very first time.

And all that was shown was an jet black pupil, surrounded by a circular layer of red. With orange covering the rest of the eye.

After that, everything goes completely white as a long, fierce growl was heard.

 **So yeah, that's the start of a new adventure. Please comment or write in the view section if anyone has any questions, comments, y'all in the next chapter. Gunslinger out.**


	3. Chapter 3: From Ooo to Nublar

On a green, grassy surface. Everything seemed to be calm.

Then, a three- towed foot came into view. Which really revealed to be a small crow.

Off from a distance, there was a giant kingdom which seemed to be made of Candy. And coming from the entrance, came a girl with black hair and huge wings, who flew to a tall tower that was in the center of the kingdom. She revealed to be wearing a Red and White college jacket and blue shorts and had two blood markings on the side of her neck.

"Come on Bubs! Let's do this!" she called through a window in excitement.

* * *

Inside, a woman with pink hair was sitting on a la b table, looking through a microscope as she closely took side notes. The images that she looked through showed a mosquito, surrounded by thick gold pieces of amber. Then, from out of the shadows, a demonic form springs out and scares the living daylight out of the woman. But apparently, the form changes up and was revealed to be the girl from before.

" Gotcha!" she said as she falls to the ground and starts laughing.

" Marceline," said the woman as she climbs up her chair. " Don't scare me like that!"

" Sorry Bubblegum," said Marceline. " It's just been a while since we planned this trip and I'm so excited."

" I know," said Princess Bubblegum. " But you do know that we're only going there just to check on Finn. Right?"

" Ah, yeah," said Marceline. " But where's all of the fun in that when there's so much to do?"

" I guess there's only one way to find out," said Bubblegum as she grabs her backpack. " How long do we have until the boat leaves?"

" Yeah, about that," said Marceline nervously.

What now," said Bubblegum in a sternly tone.

Marceline hesitated for a minute. She didn't really think about telling her but then she had the nerve to let it all out.

" That's the reason why I came here," she said. " The boat already left a few minutes ago. The captain said he wasn't waiting for anyone else. but we still got time. The boat hasn't left the peer yet."

The moment PB heard those words, her eyes widened.

" Oh glob," she said as she started to panic. " Why didn't you say something?"

" I was already on my way here," said Marceline while she was putting on a hat. " And I might have made a stop for a slushy halfway."

" We'', there's no point in just standing around here," said Bubblegum as she puts on a black cap. " Let's go."

Then, Marceline picks up Bubblegum, and the two of them burst out of the window, and began to fly towards the docks to have the vacation of their lives.

* * *

At the dock, the boat was nearly out of the peer. But PB and Marceline made it just in time. They landed at the center of the boat where they met up with the ship's captain.

" You're late," he said as he came out of his headquarters. " I was begging to think that you two weren't ever gonna show up."

" Sorry about the wait captain," said Bubblegum. " He had a little trouble finding the way here."

" No worries Princess," he said." " I got you all taken care of. Plus, this is the first vacation that your going on in a long time. I'm pretty sure you will always be a few minutes late."

" Yeah, tell me about," said Marceline. " I just can't believe that we're actually doing this."

Then the captain returns to his quarters and leaves the two to talk.

" Yeah, I've been meaning to get out of being a Princess for a while. Work is so stressful," said Bubblegum. " But I'm glad that I can take some time off."

" I just can't wait to get on the island," said Marceline. " They said that they're making a new attraction that will literally, BLOW you away."

" Yeah well, I heard that Finn is the new park manager of the island," said Bubblegum. " Considering that he use to be an adventurer."

" Yeah, after what happened to him and FP, he's been taking things a lot more seriously lately," said Marceline.

:" Are they still together after what happened?"

" I heard that they talked it over and are cool with each other now."

" Well, I hope everything goes fine with the two."

" Yeah, I hope so too."

Then, the two head for the edge of the boat, leaned on the poles, and gazed at the direction of where the boat was headed. And that particular location was the island of Isla Nublar.

* * *

 **Let me know if anyone has any questions.**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Jurassic Utopia

Upon arrival to the island, the boat just finished unloading the rest of the tourists, and Marceline and Princess Bubblegum start heading for the monorail to meet up with Finn's contact. It took them forever to find the person until they finally found a person who held up a card that had their names on it. The contact looked similar to a turtle but with a tiara on her head. Her name was Turtle Princess.

" Where's Finn?" asked Princess Bubblegum. " I thought he said that he would meet us here."

" He's at a meeting right now," said Turtle Princess. " He knew that you guys were coming so he sent me here to pick you guys up."

" Okay," said Marceline while giving Turtle Princess a suspicious look. " Lead the way."

Soon, they head for the monorail, and were going over the forest below. "Okay, those of you in the front of the train should be able to see the main gates," said the announcer. PB and Marceline went up to the front and saw the gates as the monorail pass them as they opened. After boarding the monorail, PB rushed into the hotel they were staying in. "Your friend arranged to meet you by noon," said Turtle Princess. "Can she slow down?" "Nope, " said Marceline. And she was right too. When it comes to science, Bubblegum just couldn't resist the opportunity to know it all.

Minutes later, Turtle Princess escorted the two to their hotel room, where they will be staying for the whole trip.

" Just be in mind that Finn both got you VIP access," said Turtle Princess. " So you two can get into any of the rides without having to wait in the line."

Ignoring Turtle Princess's words, Princess Bubblegum then opens the doors of the balcony to reveal a stunning view of the main street part of the park. It had a massive triangular shaped building at the center of the street, and was crowded with all sorts of buildings. and for being toe worlds first human and beast utopia, this park was to be the best of them all.

Meanwhile, in an elevator was a young boy who wore a black tuxedo and wore a white hat with two bear ears sticking out on top that covers his entire head minus his face. His name was Finn The Human, and he was the park's manager.

" Huntress Wizard, vice president," he muttered to himself...Sir Slicer, bad hair, Samantha deserves better." it seems that he was going over the tour with some of his visitors. " Huntress, Slicer, Samantha, Huntress , Slicer, Samantha. I am Finn the Human. "

After a minute of practicing he felt like he was ready.

" Okay,' he said with confidence. " Let's go."

Then the elevator opens as he smiles.

" Welcome to Jurassic Utopia."

* * *

At the laboratory, Finn was giving a tour with his special guests. " While year over year revenue continued to climb up, our operating costs get higher than ever," he said. " Our shareholders have been really patient, for which we are thankful for, but let's be honest here. No one is impressed with dragons and dinosaurs anymore. 5 years ago the de-extinction program was a success and worked out greatly. Now candy people look at a Triceratops like a mule in a petting zoo, but this doesn't mean that asset developments hasn't fallen behind. Our DNA excavators have brought up new species each month. But the guests want them bigger and louder, and of course, with more teeth."

Then they come to a stop right in front of a screen.

" But the good news is our advances in the gene development have opened a whole new frontier," he continued as the investors listened. " We have now learned more about genetics and are beginning to dig up completely new fossils. And since, you all say you want to sponsor a new attraction, what do you guys think?"

They all took a minute to talk amongst themselves and once they were ready, they finally gave Finn their answered.

" We all want to be thrilled,' said Sir Slicer.

" Now don't we all," Finn said as he pulls up a hologram of a picture of the new asset. " The Great Baryonyx. Our first genetically modified hybrid."

" How did you guys get two other dinosaurs to... you know," said Huntress Wizard.

Then a lab doctor came out of one of the rooms and walked over to the investors. She wore blue-tinted glasses, a red jewel-pendant over her forehead, a pair of low-heeled brown shoes, and a doctor's coat with an orange, long-sleeved turtleneck dress underneath. She also had greenish skin with a few freckles on her cheeks, and her brown hair is in pigtails. her name was Doctor Princess, and she appeared to be the chief of the science part of the island.

" Oh he wasn't bred," she said with a hint of pride within herself. " He was designed. To be bigger, stronger. He'll be at least 50 feet long when full grown. Which is bigger than the T Rex."

The investors seemed to be more interested in this mysterious new asset that they keep talking about. They kept listening to Finn as he started to talk again.

" Now, every time we unveil a newly developed species, BAM, the attendance sheet gets spiked. And with that, we get a lot for the taking. Global coverage, famous people, strong warriors. Basically the eyes of the Land of Ooo."'

Now the investors seemed really convinced about this.

" When will it be ready?" asked Samantha

" Good question madam," said Doctor Princess. " Because she already is."

" Does he have a nickname?" asked the Huntress Wizard.

Both Finn and Doctor Princess both looked at each other for a moment before Doctor Princess gave Finn a little nod. As if telling him to go ahead and tell them. Then Finn faces the guests and then reveals the name.

" Rudy."

* * *

After the tour, Finn went into the control room. Which was filled with all manner of screens, tablets, and computers. And on the front screen, laid huge screens that revealed the map of the entire park. He walks down the middle isle and approaches to people who were working on the opposite tables from the isle, The worker to his right was a purple, lumpyish being who had a princess tiara on the top of her head. Her name was Lumpy Space Princess. And to his left side was a humanoid figure but with a lemonish head and a pointy nose. And his name was Lemongrab.

" What's the live count lumpy?" asked Finn.

" 22,216 sir," answered Lumpy Space Princess. " And still counting."

" Any incidents lately Lemon?"

" Yeah," said Lemongrab. " There are at least 6 kids in the lost and found, 22 tourists down with heat stroke and some dummy riding a Bananaostritch just down the Dragon Isles."

" Good," said Finn. " Those are some minor problems that we can handle. Anything else?'

" Nothing more Finn," said Lumpy. " Everything just on green light."

Then Finn stares down at Lemongrab. Who seemed to be in an unsettling mood.

" You okay, Lemon?" he asked.

" Oh I'm fine Finn," he answered. " It's just that, I have this sudden feeling in my tums that tells me that something bad is gonna happen."

" Relax Lemons," said Finn, trying to brighten his spirit. " Nothing's gonna happen that is negative. Unless if no one see's a problem that we don't know."

" Everything has been going on fine for the past 5 months Finn," said Lumpy. " And so far there have been no big issues that he had to deal with. Except for probably the one that's going on right now."

Then Finn notices something very unusual on the screen.

" Why are the west plains closed?"

" Another Turkeyfish was just seen roaming out of his enclosure," said Lumpy. " But the good news is that he's fully tranqued and ready to be relocated."

" This is the 2nd time this month," said Finn in frustration. " I thought that security said that the invisible fences were a no-fail."

The screen then shows a video footage of a ranger team of 4 people attending the massive bird.

" Well, they do short out on their implants when they scratch their backs up against trees," said Lumpy.

" How much longer until they can get him back to his enclosure?"

" At least ten minutes."

" Good. That should be the least of our worries. Any word on our special guests' arrival?"

" Yeah Finn, they just arrived at the Innovation Center," said Lemongrab.

" That's great. You too keep up the good work. I'm going down to meet up with a few old friends."

And with that Finn made his way to the elevator to reunite with some people that he hasn't seen in a long while.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Main Street, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, and Turtle Princess were heading their way towards the Innovation Center, but they had to get past a huge crowd.

Come on guys!" said Bubblegum in too much excitement.

"Relax, Bubs," said Marceline in a cool tone. " Finn's hasn't completely forgotten about yet."

" Yes but, I heard that the Innovation Center as a whole globful of scientific tools and other gadgets that we could use. And there's no point in just waiting in line. Come on!"

" Yeah but, please chill out!"

After a few stops from the crowd, they finally made it to the front entrance. They opened the doors, only to reveal a massive room with all sorts of holograms, fun games, and cool gadgets. And at the center of it, appeared a life sized hologram of a crocodile shaped creature with a taco as both a mouth and body, red peppers for limbs, and a green pepper for a particular species was called a Tacodile. To the right was a little digging center where the children played with the sand and dug up model dinosaur bones at the same their left, some kids were watching a screen that showed a great war between dragons and vikings. It explained how it came to be, and how the war was resolved. Only to see that dragons and vikings lived in peace. Another section showed about what type of animals there were, and what category in the species rank they were in. But PB rushes over to another section of display. And once it was on, it showed a hologram of a DNA strand, with 4 blank spaces. It then asked her what kind of nucleic acids that made up the DNA strand.

" Cytosine, Guanine, Adenine, and Thymine," she answered as she was pressing the buttons. " The same four things in everything that is living."

Then Marceline was able to catch her after being lost in the crowd.

"Hey, don't wander off like that okay? " she said in a sternly tone. " I'm not taking you here just to babysit you."

Then, the hologram at the center of the room changes into a more, non ferocious creature. It was more of a mammoth with gold fur and brown polka dots all over it's body. But instead of a mammoth, it was known to be called a Girelelephant.

" PB, is that you?" said a familiar voice that came from behind her.

When she turned around to see who it was, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Finn. Not the same guy, but what he was destined to come. He was just coming down the stairs.

" Finn!" she yelled as she rushed over to him in excitement.

Finn was also excited to see her too. He hasn't seen her in forever. And now that she was here, it was all just a surprise. Yes he knew that she would come. But seeing her face to face was a extreme surprise to himself.

" Hey Princess!" he as he gave her a hug. " Oh my glob girl, how has it going? I haven't seen you in millennia."

Then he turns over to see Marceline just catching up. " What's up, Finn?"

" Hey Marceline," he said as he exchanged her a hug as well. " I haven't seen you too in how long. Five to 6 ish years?"

" At least 7, plus the year that you finally got over your fear of the ocean, for real" said Marceline as she teased him a little. " So, how's work going?"

" You do not wanna know girl," he answered. " It's just so stressful. And speaking of which, you two have your wristbands, right?"

" Yes, Finn," said Bubblegum.

" Good. So, food is for free. And Turtle Princess here will take care of the two of you ladies until I get off of work. Which shouldn't be long."

" Wait," said Bubblegum in disappointment. " Your not coming with us?"

" Oh, guys, I really wish I could," Finn said apologetically. " But you know when duty calls.'

" Yeah," said Marceline. " I know what that feels like. Do what you have to do Finnster."

" Okay, but how about this," said Finn. " There is a ice cream stand just down the Main Street. At exactly 3:00, meet me over there and we'll hang put the rest of the day. Does that sound good?"

Both Marceline and Princess Bubblegum looked at each other for a second and the exchanged nods. Then, after deciding, they finally looked towards Finn.

" Okay," said Marceline. " It's a deal."

" Alright," said Finn. " Okay, so, I'll see you two fine ladies at 3. Have fun. And take really great care of them Turtle Princess, okay?"

The two of them giggled a little as Finn walked past the hologram. Once he was outside he picked up his phone.

" Yeah. No sis, I'm here."

* * *

Minutes later, Finn made his way up to helipad where he saw a blue helicopter that was approaching it. And piloting that helicopter was a human that looked just like Finn, but turned out to be a female. And instead of bear ears on her hat, it was more of bunny ears. Her name was Fionna, and she turned out to be the owner of the park. And next to her was a cat with white fur with many coffee colored spots, and a large, bushy tail. Her name was Cake, and she was Fionna's partner. The helicopter just lands as Finn approached it.

" Hey brother," Fionna greeted.

" Sis," he said surprised. " You're... flying now?"

" Oh yeah," she shrugged. " I just got my license."

" Nope," said Cake while holding two of her fingers. " Two more."

" Alright, two more days." she admitted. Then, she turns to Finn as he straps in his seat belt. " So how is our park going?"

" Excellent," Finn answers with pride in himself. " Last year, we were up o 2.5, and now the number keeps growing even more. And with everything that's going on-"

" No,no,no,no how is it doing? Are the guests having fun? Are the animals enjoying life?"

" Of course they are sis. The guests are having the time of their lives out here and the animals are extremely comfortable with the environments around them."

" Now that is something special brother. It's important that we keep everyone happy out here. Considering that this whole park is for them."

" Well you don't have to worry about anything sister," said Finn. " Cause I got everything under control."

" Good," said Fionna as she prepared to take off. " Now show us our new attraction."

Then, the helicopter begins to take off. Due to the rough start, Finn had to hold onto the seat as he began to feel unsettled. It;s been a long time since he's been in the air. And it's gonna take him a while to get use to it. The helicopter then straightens out after a minute of wobbling around.

" Don't worry guys," Fionna said calmly. " I got it."

* * *

After a minute of flying, the helicopter finally reaches it's destination which was deeper in the island. That location turned out to be a large paddock that was still under construction. And pretty soon. The chopper lands right outside of the paddock. The two humans step out of the chopper only to see a construction worker runs over to the bushes, and started to vomit.

" Is he okay?" asked Finn. " Are you okay?"

" Oh relax, brother," said Fionna. " He's just being a little dramatic."

Then they approached the stair case of the paddock that led to a little door on the side.

" Are you sill building?" she asked.

" We planned on opening it in a few months. But ACU insisted that we build the walls higher just to be safe. It's a lot bigger than we all expected."

" Well," said Fionna in relief. " That's a good sign."

They soon entered the observation room of the enclosure that had large viewing windows. And on the other side of those windows, viewed the very thickness of the trees inside.

" We might have hit a bunch of speed bumps early in the month," said Finn. " It began to figure out where it's food was coming from. And with that, one of the handlers almost lost an arm last week and the rest of them threatened to quit if we couldn't ensure them that it was safe."

Then, he goes over to a panel and starts pressing buttons.

" So he's intelligent, then? " she asks as she looks at the trees outside.

" I guess you can say that."

" And what about that?"

What she was taking about was the sudden cracks that spread all across the left side of the window.

" Yeah," said Finn nervously. " He tried to break the glass."

" I like his spirits," Fionna said as she began do admire the new dinosaur's motives.

Then, just inside the enclosure, a low hissing growl was heard. Finn and Fionna looked head. And through the dense forest, a large white object arose into view. And with that, Rudy slithered his way across the forests as he stares right at the two humans. Even though he was still hiding inside the forest. Fionna stares at him in awe. She has never seen such a beast like this. And this was the new dinosaur that her beloved brother keeps talking about.

"It's white," she says while still staring at him. " You never told me that it was white."

Then Finn moves next to his sister while he keeps looking through the glass.

" Do you think that he'll scare the kids?" he asked.

" The kids?" Fionna asked. " It's the parents who will get nightmares."

" Is that a good thing?" he asked uncertainly.

" It's fantastic."

Then, Rudy looks through a gap througn the plants, which reveals his big red eye. And blinks, almost like if he was a sinister lurking through the shadows.

" I thought that there were 2 of them," said Fionna recalling something.

" Yrs, there was a sibling in case if Rudy didn't survive," said Finn.

" Where is it?'

" He killed it."

Fionna then stares at Finn in shock while her eyes widen. This creature is intelligent, deadly, and hates company. And here she thought that Whispering Deaths were bad. They then watch as Rudy leaves the treeline, and disappears into another part of the paddock.

So, the paddock is safe," Fionna asked just to be sure.

" Well, of course," answered Finn. " We have the best structural builders in Ooo."

" Yeah, so did Billy."

Then Fionna strolls down the room while Finn moves over to the panel.

" There's a fire elemental her ate the park," she said. " Her name is Flame Princess."

" Hey," he said looking surprised. " I know who she is. We use to date long ago."

" Reports are said that her animals tried to escape," Fionna continued. " They are smart. But she appeared to be smarter."

" That's because she is smart," said Finn. " She always was."

Fionna recognized his affections towards her, but lets it pass without a comment.

" I want you to bring them in. Maybe they see something that we don't.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter. For those who are bored as hell don't worry. I have a special surprise for all of you. If you have any questions then fill free to ask hem. Oh, and one more thing I forgot to add. There might be a few animals from The Croods movie that might be in this story. So don't be surprised if you might see a familiar name in there. Okay y'all, so ya at the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon Training

In a rainforest region of a different side of the island, the tree's chorus was filled with the call of birds. Then all of a sudden, a sheep appears out of nowhere and runs for it's life. Close behind it, a pair of 4 reptilian paws pursued it with rapid speed. The sheep rushed to an open area inside a hexagon-like enclosure. And the pursuer appeared right behind it.

"Hold!"

The pursuer was then brought to a halt from the sudden voice as the sheep disappears into in a small trap door on the other side of the enclosure and immediately closes as the sheep heads inside. At 6 feet tall, and 26 feet in length. The pursuer was revealed to be a dragon. And right behind it, came at least three more. But in different shapes and sizes. The lead dragon was a quadrupedal beast with a jet black color with a pair of two wings and two tail fins. Which was commonly known as the Night Fury. The one to left was a bipedal dragon with a light blue color with hints of yellow around her body, with a parrot like head, two pairs of wings, and several rows of spike surrounding her tail. This was known to be the Deadly Nadder. The one to his right was another quadrupedal dragon, but had a silver like color. She seemed to have a horn on the top of her head, two pairs of wings with a row of spikes in front, and a really long tail that looked like it would slice someone in half. This was known as a the one behind him was another bipedal but had to claws attached to his wings that make him seemed to look like a quadrupedal. He had a reddish black color and two curved horns on the top of his head. And he was known be called a Monstrous Nightmare.

After a moment of standing around, a female voice called to them.

" Hey!"

The 4 dragons obediently looked up to see who it was.

And on a walkway just 20 feet above them, stood a young woman about 17 years old. She hand yellow skin, with orangish- red hair that seemed to be tied, and wore a white short-sleeve crop top, along with orange jogging pants. Her name was Flame Princess, and she was the dragons' trainer.

" Okay," she says as she takes out a clicker out with her left hand, and held her right arm out. " Eyes on me!"

All of the dragons gave their attention to her, but the Night Fury looked straight ahead as he moved his head around.

" Toothless?" she called him by name.

Then she presses her clicker a few times to get his attention. " Toothless!"

Then Toothless turns his attention to Flame Princess while growling a little. Almost if he is giving her bit of an attitude.

" Watch it!" she says in a sternly voice.

Then she sees the Nadder to his right acting up." Stormfly, Hey!" Stormfly then turns back towards her while snapping. " Don't give me that bjork!" She then turns to the Razorwhip to Toothless's left who seemed to be off place too. " Windshear!" she calls out as the Razorwhip shakes her head a little. "Lock it up!" Then she turns to the Monstrous Nightmare who seemed to be restless. " Hookfang! Cool it please!" Then he starts to settle down. Then after all of the dragons are settled, she turns to all of them.

" Good!" she called as she clicked her device. " And... we're moving!"

The moment she said that she starts walking across the walkway to her right. And with that, the dragons followed. Not taking their eyes off of her. Watching her every move. By the time she was half way across the walkway, Toothless snapped at Stormfly at the neck. And from that, Stormfly went around Hookfang and behind Windshear. And Windshear took this opportunity to come across from Toothless and appeared from his left side. They kept following her until she got to the other side of the walkway that she was previously on with a bucket hanging from the railings.

" Hold!" she called.

The dragons then kept their sights on her. Waiting for what happens next.

" That is good," Flame Princess said. " That is gobbing good." She clicks her clicker while reaching into the bucket. While she was reaching, Toothless and Windshear looked at each other. Questioning Flame Princess's next movement ." Very good!" Flame Princess reaches her hand out with a chicken drumstick. " See, Stormfly, that's what you get!" She then tosses it down to Stormfly as she catches it in the air. Then she grabs a piece of trout and tosses it down to Hookang. " Hookfang, here you go!" Then she grabs a see slug and throws it down to the Razorwhip. " Windshear!"

She then reaches out a piece of salmon with a red marking on it's forehead, but waits before she throws it. " Toothless?"

Toothless then looks up at Flame Princess and waits for her movement.

She holds the salmon up in the air so that he can see it. " This one's for you."

Flame Princess then tosses the fish down to Toothless as he snatches the fish with his jaws and swallows it hole. For being the leader of the group, he deserved to be treated special.

Before anything else could happen, Flame Princess held her right hand out.

" Hold!" she said as the dragons held their positions and continued to stare at her. " Eyes up!"

Upon hearing that, Toothless, Windshear, Stormfly, and Hookfang raised their heads up.

After a moment of silence, she finally gestures her hand down. " Go!"

And with that, the dragons then ran off into the enclosure.

Once they were gone, everyone who was watching started giving high fives at each other and started cheering. While that happened, a blue cinnamon bun-like person walked over to Flame Princess and gave her a hug. His name was literally Cinnamon Bun too. And he seemed to be her partner plus second trainer

" You finally did it Princess," he says as he congratulates her for her success.

" Yeah," she says as she takes a deep breath. " I'm just glad that it's over with. How much progress have we made?"

" About 99% princess," said Cinnamon Bun. " And it's still getting higher."

" Good," she said. " Maybe then I'll actually go into the pens now and work with them personally."

" Pheobe," called out a turned and saw another woman walking up the walkway and making her way to them She had a more of a curvy body then Flame Princess had. Her hair was a dark navy, that's pulled back into a double bun. She has light blue lips, and wore circular sunglasses. Her skin tone is the same grayish-blue. She was also wearing a dark pink-red button-up shirt, white pants and black boots. Her name was Patience St. Plum, and everyone knew what she was here for.

" I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but hot daniel girl, you got them eating out of your palm," she started off.

" You came on a happy day," said Flame Princess. " It's not usually a good ending."

" Is that why you two are not sending in your reports?"

" We've been busy," said Cinnamon Bun.

" Not too busy to cash your paychecks." Patience said while teasing them a bit.

" Yeah, whatever," said Flame Princess. " Uh, what do you need pal?"

" A field test," Patience answered simply.

Flame Princess then rolled her eyes and walked in the opposite direction.

" Hey," Patience said as she starts following her. " I've just seen that they can respond to commands. We have to take that research and get it on it's feet."

" These are wild dragons, Patience," said Flame Princess. " Trust me, you don't want any of them out on a field."

" I just saw a bond. A real bond between man and beast." Then Patience gets in front of Flame Princess,

" You're in my way," she said.

" Come on Phoebe. We're both the same. We're dogs of war. We both know that certain kingdoms need to reduce civilian casualties. Some people think that technology is the future."Then Flame Princess gets pass Patience and continues to walk away. " Look, nature has given us most effective killing machines at least thousands of years old. And now we know that they can take orders."

" Are you hearing this Princess?" asked Cinnamon Bun. " We finally make progress and this is the first thing she says? Make a weapon?

" Come on guys," said Patience as she tries her best not to lose it. " It's grown up time. " Robots can't search through tunnels and caves. And their hackable. And then a real war breaks out, and all of that fancy tech goes dark."

" Yes Patience, but remember," said Pheobe. " That tech's not gonna burn them alive if they all don't forget to feed them."

" Yes but," said Patience. " Look at these creature."

Then she points to Toothless and Windshear below.

" They've thousands of years of instinct in their veins, instincts that we can control. Their loyalty can never be bought. They're gonna fly straight into the enemy's teeth, and incinerate them, belt, buckle, and all."

" But what if they decide that they don't want to be controlled?" asked Cinnamon Bun.

" Then we remind them who their masters are," Patience answered. " We terminate the rogues, and promote only loyal bloodlines."

Then Cinnamon Bun shakes his head and starts laughing.

" What," said Patience.

The Queen of Fire whistles awkwardly.

" What's so funny?"

Then the blue bun walks away and leaves the two girls alone.

" Well I don't know," said Flame Princess. " You come here and don't learn anything about these creatures except what you want to know. You made them, and now you think you own them."

" We do," Patience reminded. " Animals don't have any rights."

" Not all of them, Patience."

" Exactly."

Then they walked down a stairway that led to the bottom of the enclosure.

" We're sitting on a gold mine and your boyfriend's sister is using it to stock a petting zoo." Patience continued.

" Give the girl some props, Patience," said Flame princess. " She's just wants to teach us some humility. She isn't trying to make weapons."

" You think, that the 2nd greatest hero in Ooo is only into tree forts, telecom, and family fun parks," Patience asked if Flame Princess was joking. " She's so diversified, she doesn't even know what she owns."

" How long has Live Corp been practicing this?' asked Flame Princess.

"Since the day we hired you out of being ruler of the Fire Kingdom," Patience answered. " You knew about the end game. These dragons could replace thousands of soldiers on the ground. How many lives can that saves?

Then Flame Princess enters inside the enclosure's outer gate and shuts the door behind her so Patience wouldn't follow her in.

" War is part of nature, Pheobe," said Patience. " Look around you. Every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other. That's Mother Nature's way of testing her creations. It's her refining the pecking order. And the thing about war is... War is a struggle. And struggle breeds greatness. And without it, we end up in places like this, charging 7 bucks of candy."

" Tell me Patience," said Fire Queen. " Do you hear yourself when you talk?"

Then Patience made an apathetic smile as if she showed no interest in her question.

" This is gonna happen. With or without your boys. And progress always wins."

" Well maybe progress should lose for a change."

Then when everything started to settle, a sheep cry was heard across the paddock.

" Sheep loose! Sheep loose!" yelled one of the security guards.

Then, a man with a yellow, raggedy looking outfit, with a yellow hat grabbed a pole and went over to the middle of the walkway. His name was Magic Man, and he was about to save the sheep from it's fate. The lowers the net so the sheep can see it. When the sheep sees it, it sprints over to the net as fast as it can. It seemed to be home free, but before it could get it's body in through the pole. It all of a sudden, Hookfang came out of nowhere and snatched the sheep with his jaws, and continues to run. The Magic Man struggles to hold on to the pole, but only to get himself to slip off of the rails. He desperately tries to hold on to the rail, but fails to and falls straight into the pen. And with the the sudden scream and thud, Toothless and Windshear were the first to notice, as they turn their heads to face him. And just seeing this, Flame Princess's eyes widened as she rushed over to the gate. The Magic Man begins to back away towards the gate as the dragons begin to stalk him. Snarling, and growling as they thirsted for a proper kill. But just in a nick of time, Flame Princess pushes a button that opens the gate.

" No, Princess!" cried Cinnamon Bun as he appeared at the outer gate.

The gate open slowly as she began to panic. And while the dragons were stalking their newly found prey. A pair of 3 banana guards marched up to the middle of the walkway and pointed their Tranquilizer guns at them.

" No, no, hold your fire!" Flame Princess yelled.

Knowing that she was out of time, she decided to shape-shift into distinctly separate groups of flames. Those flames then went into the enclosure and pass the Magic Man. Then, she shape-shifts back to her normal self and stood right in front of the dragons, confronting them. Oblivious to her sudden appearance, the dragons began to stop as they snarled at her. They were obviously upset at the fact that she was standing right in front of their target.

" Hold your fire, do not fire!" she said as she stopped the banana guards from firing their guns at her dragons. She'd rather that they don't put them down without reasoning with them at least. After all, they were her dragons. And if anything happened to them without her permission or appearance, it would compromise the entire operation.

" Put 12 of those things into these animals, they're never gonna trust me again," she said.

Once he was close enough, Cinnamon Bun pulls Magic man to the gate and watches what Flame Princess was doing.

" Toothless, stand down," she ordered him to do as she held her hand out towards him. " Stand down."

The Night Fury then snapped at the Princess of Fire. Completely annoyed with her commands.

" Hey, hey!" she said in a more sternly tone as her eyes turned red. " What did I just say?"

He continues to growl at her until Windsehear started sneaking past her.

" Windshear, I see you. Back up!"

Windshear responds with a snarling screech. Angry that her master was able to catch her sight.

" Okay," Flame Princess said calmly. " Good. Good."

The dragons kept their eyes on her as they slowly started crouching into their lunging positions. While trying their best to obey her commands.

" Stormfly," she said as she spotted the Nadder from the corner of her eye. " Stay right there."

Outside of the enclosure, Cinnamon Bun saw the whole thing. He was in awe to see that the princess was able to stop the dragons from catching their next meal. But he feared that if she couldn't get a hold of them, then they would maul her to death. But he knew that they wouldn't do such a things due to her being their trainer. Would they? His mind was filled with these thoughts when she all of a sudden said something.

" Close the gate." she said to him.

Cinnamon Bun thought that she was out of her mind the minute that she said those words.

" Are you crazy?" he called.

" Hey CB, just trust me," she answered.

" Close the gate!" cried Magic Man.

It was all crazy to Cinnamon Bun. If he closes it right now, there would be no chance that she would come back alive. 'What is she doing' he wondered to himself. ' What is she up to?' He then went over to the button and pushed it. The gate started to close. He thought that she was a goner. There was no way she could survive in an enclosure with fire-breathing killing machines. But when all had seemed to be lost, she rushes over to the gate. The dragons broke their positions and began to charge at her towards the gates while roaring and screeching. Once near the gate, she shape-shifts her way to the other side of the gate as it closes. And the dragons behind her were left banging their heads against the bars of the cage as they failed to catch her. It was a really close call. As the dragons began to leave, Cinnamon Bun began to help Flame Princess up.

" That was close one, princess," she said while picking her up. " For a second there I thought that you were a goner."

" Yeah, well," Flame Princess started as she was heavily breathing. " It's a good thing I still got some moves in me."

Then the two began to laugh as Cinnamon Bun starts leaving the enclosure. Before Flame Princess left, she turned to Magic Man who was still recovering from the incident.

" You're the new guy, right?" she asked.

" Yeah," he answered nervously.

" You ever wondered why there was a job opening?"

He stayed silent as he stared at her.

" Hey, word of advice," Flame Princess said glancing over at the enclosure. "Never turn your back to the cage."

Flame princess then leaves Magic Man as she makes her way to the outer gate. Magic Man picks himself up before seeing that Hookfang was still near the gate and was growling at thought he was gonna attack him again. But Hookfang then shakes his head and walks away from the gate and continues his day in the enclosure.


	6. Chapter 6: Many Surprises

In a brown grassy flatline, a giant brown foot stomps on the ground. Ans it's revealed to be the foot of a baby triceratops only 2 years old. And seemed to have a saddle strapped on it's back. And on it's back was a small candy person, who was riding the young dinosaur. The place was then revealed to be a small petting zoo where kids rode dinosaurs, and fed the other baby creatures in the was also a temporary home for the small creatures of the park before they are old enough to join the other adults in their own enclosure. And here you could see a section where the kids were having fun. You could see some kids running around with a baby woolly rhino, while a little boy was hugging a baby terrible terror. All of the kids seemed to be having the time of their lives, for this was one of the kid section of the park. Meanwhile, Bubblegum, Marceline, and Turtle Princess were close by as they make their way across the attraction.

" PB, why exactly are we here?" asked Marceline. " This place is for kids."

" Yes but, I want to view the entire park," said PB as she took a picture of the attraction. " For research purposes."

Marceline was already getting tired of this place. It just didn't seem interesting to her. She glances back at Turtle Princess who seemed to be on her phone talking to someone. She didn't know what she was talking about. But she did know that this could be the perfect opportunity.

" Scatter," she called out to the Princess of Candy.

" What?"

" Go. Run. Go,go,go, go!" she said while pushing PB.

Then the two girls rushed off away from the Petting Zoo as they pass a trio of kids feeding a small fish to a baby Watermelephant.

* * *

Soon both Bubblegum and the Vampire Queen were exploring through the Main Street as they hear something from a speaker.

" The next T Rex feeding will start in 10 minutes," said the announcer.

" Tyrannosaurus!" yelled Marceline as she flies over to the T Rex Kingdom. " Come on Bubs, we can't miss this!"

" Okay Marcy" said PB. " Since when have you been this enthusiastic?"

" This is my first time seeing a feeding like said," said Marceline. " I don't want to miss this."

Then she continues to fly over to the attraction while leaving Bubblegum in a loop.

" I got nothing," she said to herself as she followed Marceline into the paddock.

" Beware parents that this may be disturbing for kids under the age of 5."

* * *

A few minutes later, they both hurried to their position inside a large, log-like tunnel that lead straight through the paddock. There were several large windows that were placed along the viewing tunnel, and PB and Marceline crowded over one of them, and looked around into the paddock. Hoping to see if they could spot the star attraction. But they saw nothing.

" Where is it?" asked Marceline in frustration.

" Relax," said Bubblegum. " I'm pretty sure that it'll come out soon."

At least 5 minutes before the feeding started, the announcer of the Tyrannosaur Paddock then spoke from the intercom.

" Welcome to the T Rex Kingdom, one of the most fierce beasts in Jurassic Utopia," began the announcer. "We are so glad that you chose to come see the show.

"Now, before we begin, we're going to give you some information about the T Rex's bio. She is one of the oldest dinosaurs here and is at least 23 years old, and is given the name " Momma." The reason for that is for her divined care for smaller babies and can turn t aggressive when they are either hurt or missing. Our female her was originally roaming through the wild just underground from Ooo. She was seen taking care of three kids until they reached their adulthood and moved on to live by themselves. Then she was captured by Jurassic Utopia rangers and saved from a continental shift that could have killed her in the process. Now she has been placed here in this paddock as one of the many star attractions of Jurassic Utopia.

" Momma here is one of the largest T Rexes even known, whether living or skeleton. She's at least 48 ft long and 50 ft tall, and weighs up to 15-18 tons. She's fed with a gazelle every two hours and a yak every evening after we close.

" Now, if you look down to your left you will see the gazelle that will be used for this feeding show." Everyone crowded up against the viewing window on their right side and looked down into the and Marceline were obviously in the front. If they wanted to see this, it was best that they saw it up close and personal. About 30 feet away from the viewing tunnel, the ground began to open up, and out of it came a large platform, on the platform came out a small antelope with a stout, compacted body with long, thin limbs, and at the ends of which are small, cloven hooves. Two short, double-tipped curved horns atop their heads, along with broad ears. had single, thin horn on the snout above it's nose.

" Okay everyone, she's a little shy at first, but, give her a hand when she comes out. And now, let's here it for Momma."

Then, after a few moments, a bellow was heard just from outside the viewing window east of the enclosure. Some of the younger kids covered their ears while others didn't. After the bellowing was done, a small object was thrown right next to the gazelle. It was revealed to be a flare. Everyone scanned to paddock. For a few seconds they saw a few seconds of waiting, the tourists heard a low rumble as if something heavy was hitting the ground. Then they heard another one. And another. And another. And another.

It kept coming until from out of the trees, she finally came out. It came to reveal a giant female Tyrannosaurus Rex, as everyone expected. It had gold eyes with a white background, burnt orange scales with cream underbelly and faint-purple stripes with small, blunt spikes on the back of her head. She lumbers her way towards the gazelle. At with a small, scary glance, the gazelle opens its' mouth wide, apparently beating in fear. It struggles to break free from the rope, but has no success. Momma then walks right up to the gazelle, where she freezes for a minute. And stares down at her prey.

" Eat it, eat it, eat it," chanted Marceline and a couple of other children.

Then as she viciously snarls, she finally rears up and strikes at the gazelle. Opening her mouth as she grabs the gazelle with her jaws. And with one bite, the gazelle disappears into Momma's mouth as she lifts her head up and swallows the gazelle whole. Some of the kids looked away in disgust while others were cheering in excitement. PB and Marceline in the other hand applauded at the Momma.

Yeah!" yelled Marceline excitedly. " That's what I call a feeding show."

Yes, they were all happy, but she wasn't oblivious to the fact that she was being watched. She began to walk towards the viewing log and began to stare right through it. Everyone was shocked by this. It was if she was looking right into their souls. She continued to stare at the tourists until she finally opens her mouth wide and lets out a thunderous roar. This frightened most of the guests, but PB and Marceline just stood there. Looking into the Rex's full maw of her mouth. In there was nothing but bloody teeth, saliva, her tongue, and a small uvula at the back of her throat. After she was done roaring, everyone stromed out of the viewing gallery. Screaming and running. But PB and Marceline didn't follow the crowd. They just stood there, staring right at the t rex. And Momma did the same thing. After a few moments of staring, Marcy reaches out her hand towards the glass, almost like if she wanted to touch her. Momma saw this, and just shrugs her shoulders. Then the queen of dinos then turns the other direction and walks away from the log, and apparently disappearing into the trees. Momma was that type of dinosaur that didn't really like people. She preferred to be alone most of the time, but with these two, this was something else. as if something was gonna happen in the future that would change her way of life. And these two would be the cause of it. But it didn't matter to her since she was in a fenced up enclosure. And there was nothing she could really do about it. For now.

" Well," said Marceline brain-dead. " That was something."

* * *

Meanwhile, Finn drove is truck named " Hot Daniel" to a fire house right next to a bay near the ocean. This appeared to be the house Flame Princess. She was seen relaxing on a hammock that was tied on a tree just near her house. She wore a casual white dress with a peach-colored, short-sleeved surcoat, a hot pink sash and a pair of red boots that were about knee-length and her hair was worn down and is slightly longer, and she was also wearing a pair of shades just above her eyes. Finn just out of his truck when she gave him a glance.

" What do they want now?" she asked as she took her pair of shades off.

" Hey Flame Princess," Finn started. " If you're not busy at the moment, I want you to take a look at something."

" Why do you keep calling me Flame Princess?" she asked sternly.

" Oh, I'm sorry Pheobe, it's just-"

" Ah, don't worry Finn, I'm just messing with you," she interrupted.

" Oh, okay then," Finn said in relief. " It's just that we have a new attraction and-"

" That's not what you said the last time I saw you," said Flame princess as she gets up and off of her hammock.

" Yes, but it's not that anymore," said Finn. " This is about the dinosaurs."

" Okay." She then approaches Finn in a business type manner.

" There is this new species that we made and-." Then a fly buzzes around in a mocking sort of way. Finn tries to swat it away until Flame Princess incinerates it with the touch of a finger.

" So you just went ahead and made a creature?" she asked as she walked over to the hammock and started to untie it.

" Well, it's a thing that we sort of do," answered Finn as he followed her there. " The exhibit opens to the public in a month and, Fionna decided for me to consult with you."

" Well, you wanna consult her or... in my house over here?" she teased as she pointed inside.

The minute she said that, Finn started to madly blush. Then she starts laughing like crazy.

" I'm just teasing, Finn," she said as she kept snickering. " You're so easy to get."

" Oh... well," said Finn as he keeps blushing.

Flame Princess then walks over to her house and enters. " We'd like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities," said Finn.

" Well, why me?!" she called out.

" Well, I guess, since Fionna thinks, since you can control the dragons..."

Then Flame Princess exits her house but in a different outfit. It was a orange-red dress under a light orange surcoat with hot pink trimming. And her hair was flowing above her head.

" See, it's all about control with you guys. I don't control the dragons. It's a relationship. Based on mutual respect.." After a quick pause, she also added. " And that's why you and I never wnt on another date after what happened last time."

Finn took the last part as an offense before shooting back, " But Flame Princess, I never asked for another date after we both broke up."

" Well, obviously," said Flame Princess as she sat back down on her hammock. " Who manipulates a girl into fighting an ice king all for some stupid reasons?"

" I had a messed up vision, okay."

Then she sits up and looks at him. " And what bet allows you to embarrass yourself in front of an entire family?"

Then Finn shook his head slightly before replying, " All of them actually." Then she shot back, " What kind of girl nearly burns an entire kingdom to the ground?"

" I was uneducated. My father never taught me anything about the outside world."

He shook his head slightly again, trying to recompose himself. He rose his hand for a second as he said, " Alright, alright. Can we please focus on the asset?"

" The asset?" she asked as she got up off of the hammock.

She shook her head for a second before throwing a rag right on top of the hammock. " Look, I get it. You're in charge here, Finn. Y'all gotta make important decisions. It maybe easier easier to just pretend that these creatures are just numbers on a spread sheet. But to honest with you, they're not. They're alive."

Finn looked away slightly and showed an empathetic face. " I know what that feels like."

" Of course," said Flame Princess. "You might have made them in test tubes, but they don't know that. They're a'' thinking, " I gotta eat. I gotta hunt. I gotta," Instead of saying something after, she made a small gesture of tiny punches with her fist. And they both knew what that meant. " You have to relate to at least, one of those things, right?"

" I'll be waiting at the truck for you," Finn said as he went off over to his truck. " Meet me back out here whenever you're ready."

* * *

Meanwhile, both Bonnie and Marcy were at a large attraction near a large lagoon. Unlike most attractions, this one was very unique. This was because this was another feeding show for one of the largest sea creature of Ooo.

" The Livyatan was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it preyed on anything it could sink it's teeth into," said a woman announcer with a earpiece. " This included a diet of dolphins, walrus, giant squid, and other small gave him a nickname due to her being so giant and courageous. Her nickname is 'Precious' do to him being so kind and gentle. She loves being around people. Especially visitors."

Then a crane came into view and right at the center of the lagoon. On the cable of the crane was a Elephant Seal that was attached to a hook by the end of it's tail.

" Okay everyone, let's see if she's still hungry after today," the announcer said as the crane keeps going closer to the water. " She's a little nervous at first, so be nice, and give her a round of applause when he comes out. Alright everyone, let's here it for Precious."

Everyone was excited to see the show. Even though Marceline was looking at a bunch of pictures of a recent album. PB didn't want her to miss this part, especially since them two had passes. So she shakes her on the shoulder a little bit to get her attention.

" Marcy, Marcy," she said as she kept shaking her.

" What!"

" The Livyatan!"

Then, from bellow the surface of the water, Precious lunges her head out of the water with her jaws wide open. And with one snap, she clamps down on the elephant seal. Only to have it's tail stick , she lowers down into the water and makes a huge splash. The waves eventually hit some of the people in the middle of the crowd which got them wet. Marcy and Bonnie were obviously one of those people. After that, everyone started clapping.

" That was awesome!" said Marceline. " Thanks for snapping me out of it Peeps. I would've missed it if it weren't for you."

" Not prob, Bob."

Then, the bleachers started to lower as it turned into an underwater observatory.

" Hold tight everyone," said the announcer. " We're gonna give you a closer look at our Livyatan."

As people look through the glass windows, they could see as Precious dives down deep in the water. And the half of the elephant seal's tail sinks. As it sinks, Precious came back after a loop around, and snatches the remains of the elephant seal. Leaving the whole crowd then swam to the right of the lagoon while smiling happily. Unlike Momma, Precious loved to be around big crowds like this. She loved the attention, as well as giving them a good show. And she was glad that this show was one of her best shows.

" It has 80 teeth," said PB as she pulls out her camera and takes a few pictures.

" Hey Bubs," said Marceline. " You wanna see something else cool?"

" Sure."


	7. Chapter 7: A Predator's Escape

At the new paddock, Finn and Flame Princess just arrived and were just going up the stair case.

" We've just been pre-booking tickets for weeks," Finn started off. " And the park needs a new attraction every two years in order to reinvigorate the tourists' interest, almost like a space program you see back in Ooo. And the corporate thinks that genetic modification would build up the ' wow factor."

Flame Princess gave Finn a unamused look as she said, " But Finn, their dinosaurs. Wow enough."

" But not according to the focus groups. They said that Rudy would make us relevant again."

Flame Princess snickered a little bit as she laughed at the name. " Rudy?"

" We needed something something scary and easy to pronounce. You should here a toddler try to say " Sir Velociripper."

And with that, Finn opens the door and enters the viewing room with Flame Princess behind him.

" You should hear you say that," she muttered to herself.

When they entered the control room, Finn started pushing some buttons on a control pad.

" So what's this thing made of?" asked Flame Princess.

" The base genome is Baryonyx, and the rest is classified," answered Finn.

" You made a new animal and y'all don't even know what it is?" she asked dubiously.

" It's a long story Princess," said Finn. " The lab delivers us the finished assets and we show them to the public."

Then Flame Princess points to something that was outside the enclosure. " And you feed it with that?" What she was pointing to was a crane that had a large slab of fresh meat that was being lowered into the paddock.

" Is something wrong, FP?" asked Finn with a worried face.

" Well, animals that are raised in isolation aren't the most functional," said Flame Princess.

Finn looked at her confused. She says this yet she has animals that are isolated right now.

" But if I recall correctly Phoebe, your dragons were born in captivity," said Finn.

" Yes, but with siblings," Flame Princess shot back. " They learn social skills. Plus, I imprinted on them when their born. You see, there's trust in that relationship. And the only positive relationship that this thing has is with that crane up there. But at least he knows that it means food."

" So does he need a friend?" asked Finn. " Should we schedule play dates, something like that?"

Her immediate answer to that was, " Maybe not a good idea."

Finn moved towards the window a little and tapped on the glass. Something was wrong.

" Where is it?" he whispered to himself.

Last time he was here, Rudy showed himself in a matter of seconds. He should've been here by now.

" Is it in the basement," asked Flame Princess sarcastically. " Is there a downstairs part? Maybe it's in the rec room. Or better yet in a bathroom taking a shower."

Finn started to feel uneasy. Something didn't feel right. ' Shouldn't it be here right now?' he asked himself.

" It was here," he mutter. " We were just here." He then walked over to a small control panel and pressed a bunch of buttons. He was activating a thermal scan of the whole paddock as Flame Princess walked over to the other end of the room. Finn and the banana guard working at the paddock watched the display screens in disbelief as the thermal scan started turning up negatives. There were no thermal signatures detected in the paddock.

" This doesn't make any sense," said the banana guard as he checked jumped out of his seat. " These doors haven't been opened in weeks."

Then Flame Princess noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She took one look at it, and she knew that it was trouble. But she needed to be sure about it. She turns back to Finn and asks, " Were those claw marks always there?"

He then turns back to look at what Flame Princess was pointing at. He gets and better look and knew that it wasn't good. " Do you think it...?" he paused a little. After a few seconds, the realization hits him. He spoke softly, " Oh, glob."

Finn immediately started walking towards the entrance of the viewing room. " He has an implant on the back of his head. I can track it from the control room." He quickly went down the stairs, got into his truck and drove off.

Flame Princess turns back to the claw marks on the wall just next to the gate. She knew that this was serious. She then grabbed the banana guard and then got a fire elemental guard and went down into the paddock to investigate the scratched up wall to see if she can get any information from it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Finn drove back to the control room and called the people over there.

" We have an asset out of containment!" he said on the phone. " Get security on alert! This is not a drill!"

Back at the control room, LSP, Lemongrab, and Fern were chatting.

" Even though I didn't really meet him until I was 14, I definitely considered Finn to be like, more of a friend to me then Gumbald," said Fern.

Then there was a certain beep, and on the screen map showed a red dot in the Restricted Area at the northern section of the park. Then Fern's phone rang. He picks it up and answers it. "Hello?"

" Fern, get me coordinates on Rudy," said Finn.

The three of them exchanged confused looks before doing as he said.

" Okay, uh..." Fern said as he gestured to LSP and Lemon to work it out. As they were working, Fionna enters the control room to see what is going on. " Uh, we're doing it right now, Finn."

* * *

Back in the paddock, Flame Princess and the two guards entered the enclosure from the side door. And proceeded to walk through the trees and down to a clear path, at the wall, they met up with a Maurader Handler to inspect the wall.

Once there, Flame Princess ran her hand on the claw marks. Closely examining them. And even thoShe then backed up away from the wall a little and looked up.

" The wall is at least 40 feet high," said the banana guard. " You really think he would've climbed his way out?"

" It depends," said Flame princess.

" On what?" asked the Marauder Handler.

" On what kind of beast they cooked up in that lab."

* * *

Back at the control room, the unbelievable has happened. When LSP and Lemongrab searched for Rudy's coordinates, they saw that he was still in the enclosure.

" Wait, what the heck?" Fern said confused. " He's in the cage."

In the truck, Finn looked dubiously. This wasn't right.

" What, but that's impossible. I was just there," he said.

" I'm telling you Finn, he's in the cage."

They then look at a screen that shows Flame Princess and the other guards still inside doesn't feel right at all.

" Wait, wait a second, Finn, there are people in there," said Lemongrab.

Then Finn gasped with a horrific face.

" Get them out of there now!" he said softly. " NOW!"

LSP then frantically reaches the radio and begins calling out, " Paddock 11, this is control room, you need to evacuate the containment..."

At the enclosure, Flame princess glances at the radio that the banana guard had in his pocket. It was muffling a little bit, as if someone was speaking through it. It appeared to be LPS trying to reach them.

"... area...Paddock 11...Paddock 11, do you copy?"

The banana guard grabs his radio and answers it. " Yeah, what's the problem?"

" It's in the cage!" she cried. " It's in there with you!"

" What?" yelled the Fire Elemental guard stunningly.

" Go!" shouted Flame Princess.

The three of them began to run towards the the exit. But the banana guard stops as he sees movement of the outline of Rudy moving through the trees. Then, he ran back to the dashboard near the front gate. Flame Princess, the other guard, and the marauder handler were almost home free as they approached the side gates. But they quickly stopped as Rudy stepped between them and the door. After a few seconds, he lets out a vicious roar.

" Other way!" said Flame Princess. " Other way!"

They turned and started running the opposite direction as Rudy began to chase them. After a few steps, Rudy snatched the marauder handler with his long, carved hands. And proceeded to devour him. In the control room, everyone heard him screaming in agony. He was seriously being eaten alive. Even Finn heard this from the truck. After the screaming, there was a crunching sound that was heard. That meant that Rudy already crushed him with his jaws. The banana guard reached the dashboard and began to type a the gate of the paddock started to open. The banana guard turns back to see Flame Princess and the other Fire Elemental guard running towards him. Behind him, Rudy began to eat the handler as he rips his left leg off and swallows the rest of his body whole. After a second, a gap of the door was wide enough for a whole person to fit through. And out of fear, the banana guard runs out of the paddock and begins to hide. And not far, the other guard sprinted towards the exit. Back at the control room, everyone saw as the doors started to open really wide. And this wasn't a good thing.

" Close the door," Fionna ordered Fern.

" But we can't lock them in there," he said back.

" Come on, close the now!" she said again as she leaned in and pushes the button.

" Somebody please talk to me!" Finn yelled. " What's happening."

Near the paddock door, the other guard just got there and bolted to his right. Leaving Flame Princess running like hell as Rudy was gaining on her. She saw that the door was closing and ran faster.

" Oh shim!" she cursed as she ran.

After a few more yards, she finally made it out of the enclosure. And Rudy reached the gate a second later. The gate attempted to close on him, but he was caught between it and the wall, with his head and right arm sticking out. He screeched as he began to fight against it. While that was happening, the other workers fled the scene, not taking any risks. Flame Princess knew that she didn't have a minute to lose. While Rudy was distracted by the gate, she shape shifts right under a jeep and hid under it. Then, changing back, she turns over on her stomach as she watched the gate. Only a fraction of a second later, Rudy brought one foot forward and planted it evenly with the , he used that foot as a brace, and thrusts his body against the gate. It couldn't hold the great monstrosity as the mechanisms of the gate holding him in place started to break. And with a terrible screech of the gate, it was finally pushed back, where it laid crumbled and motionless. Rudy straightened up and took two steps forward. Then he stopped and snarled a little, as if he relished the fact and feeling that he was now finally free. Then, he began to take very slow, and small steps away from the enclosure. Flame Princess turned herself slightly while watching the Great White Beast's every move. He began to make his way alongside the truck just to the left of the jeep. She looked to her right and saw that the banana guard was hiding right in front of the truck. The guard fearfully looks behind him, only to see Rudy's tail slither behind the truck, then he turns back as he cries softly. He was scared. He didn't want to die. He had a really long life ahead of him. But he knew what his fate was and that there was nothing he could do about it. Then suddenly, Rudy slams the truck high with his big and powerful arms and sends the vehicle into the air. Flame Princess turns her head away in order to avoid the glass. Once the broken pieces of the truck land, she turns back to look at the banana guard. He was completely exposed out there. She could see the Great Baryonyx's claws and snout right behind the hopeless guard. The banana guard then looks at her in resignation before waving a little goodbye with his right , Rudy snarled, lifts his head a little, and clamps his crocodilian-like jaws down on him as he sweeps him up and eats him. Flame Princess immediately flips over to her back. She was scared too, but not hopeless. She knew that intelligent predators like this one had a really good sense of smell. And from where she was standing, there was only one thing to do. She reaches out and grabs a tube, but hesitates before doing anything. Yes she had to do this, but she also remembered that she was a Fire Elemental. And being a fire elemental would also mean putting out her flames. And that doesn't end well for most of her race. But she has no choice, it was either that or be exposed to a giant beast like him.

" This is gonna hurt, a lot," she muttered to herself.

Then, she ignites her fire sword, and slashes the tube above her. And with that, oil started to spill upon her. She tried her best not to scream. It was more painful then she expected. It was like being sprayed with lead and water. She then used the tube to douse the rest of her body until her flames were completely put out. Once done, she laid back on her back and didn't move a muscle. Then she hears him growling as he came from the back of the truck and towards the gate. After taking a few more steps, he then walks right up to the jeep. Then he crouches down on a 4's as he begins to sniff, and growl most viciously. As he brought his massive along the jeep's left side, Flame Princess peeked her eyes out a little and saw a long jaw full of sharp, and bloody teeth. The two of them stayed perfectly still for a moment. He was close. Too close in fact. Then Rudy drew his back slightly, where he froze for a few second. Flame Princess looked away with her eyes shut in hopes that he wouldn't catch her scent. He continued to sniff under the jeep, and after a few seconds, he snarls, before roaring and standing straight up. This might be from the strong scent of oil. But in the end, he bought it. Because as soon as he straightened himself, a stomped his large foot hard on the ground. Which created a loud thud. Flame Princess lifts her head up and sees as Rudy's tail starts slithering away from view. And son, he was gone. And with this, Flame Princess laid flat on the ground and sighed in relief.

* * *

 **And that is the end of a glorious chapter. For anyone who doesn't know Velociripper, please read " Rise of the Gale Forces". Please click on the review box if you have any questions. Okay, signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Asset out of Containment

Back at the control room, Finn just got out of the elevator and made his way down the middle isle. Every person in the room looked at him as if he was to give them orders. It was happening. One of the park's most dangerous assets has finally gotten loose. And is now running wild around the park. Now the only question that they asked themselves was, ' What do they do now?' Finn then broke the silence as he slowly said,

" Everyone... remain calm... please."

Then he looks at the screen that showed Rudy's location and began to get down to business.

" The implant will shock him if he gets too close to a perimeter fence. Am I right on this Lemongrab?"

" Yes you are sir," Lemongrab responded.

" Okay," said Finn in relief. " So, how long should it take for him to reach the nearest attraction?"

" Not too long, Finn," said Fern. " But I must warn you, it's moving fast."

" Alright," said Finn. He was moving fast. But they had time. And that was all they needed. " LSP, see if you can put security on alert."

And with that, LSP got on the radio. " Security, this is control, put on a park-wide-alert-"

" Wait, wait, hang up that phone please!" Fionna interrupted.

" Sorry, I was giving new information," said Lumpy. " Everything's fine."

Then Finn turns to Fionna. That didn't feel right. Usually she's more punctual.

" Is everything alright sis?" asked Finn.

" Let Asset Containment capture him quietly," she said. " the very existence of the park is predicated on our abilities to handle incidents like this one. This in the other hand was a eventuality okay?"

" You should put that on the brochure," said Fern sarcastically. " Sure they say that everything's gonna be okay. But eventually, this thing will eat somebody."

" That paddock is at least 4 miles from the resort," said Finn. " If ACU can handle this in the quickest of time, then nobody else should get-"

" Eaten?" Fern finished.

" Exactly," said Finn. " So it is prior that we get Security to find Rudy as fast as possible."

And apparently, he was right. Time was of the essence. And if they don't catch him. This might be the end of Jurassic Utopia.

* * *

At the Security HQ, ACU troopers consisting of banana guards, marauders, fire elementals, vampire demons, and martians were getting ready to head out into the park in search for the asset. And leading them was a strong, muscular woman who had long blond hair, seen down her back, and green eyes. Part of her hair is shown to be shaved off around the implant on her head. She wore a ragged, short purple dress and a dark-grey hat made to look like the head and body of a cat with long whiskers and tail. Her name was Susan Strong, and she felt confident that she will complete her assignment.

" We're heading out now," she said on the radio.

" Copy, Susan," said Finn back in the control room. " Remember, this is a non-lethal operation. That means, ' No real weapons.' Understood?"

" Do what you like Finn," said Susan as one of the troopers brings out a shotgun. " But we are not taking any risks. Where is the asset?"

" It's just up North in the restricted area. Capture it and bring it back to the enclosure. And one more thing Susan."

" Yes, Finn."

Finn paused a little before continuing. " Be careful out there."

" Understood."

Then Susan hangs up the radio and turns to her squad.

" Alright folks," she started. " We have job to do. Let's do this quick. Let's do this strong. And let's do this as a team. And remember. We aren't afraid of anything!"

The team cheered a little as they heard her speech. She really spiked their confidence level. But it's like people say, ' You can't go into a fight without being hyped up.'

" Alright men," she said before getting into the truck. " Let's move out."

Then the trucks were on their way. Heading towards the battle in which will be one to remember. Or will it?

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the research center. Toothless had his head in some kind of muzzle in one part of the enclosure. The only difference was, his head was the only thing that showed. The muzzle was a way for the dragons to not shoot fire. And it was also a way to immobilize them, so that they can make adjustments. Cinnamon Bun was there, gently stroking Toothless from the right side of his head.

" It's okay, Toothless," he said to the Night Fury and a calm voice. " It's okay."

It took him a while to get use to being around Cinnamon Bun. Whenever he would see him close to his master, he would always growl at him when they held hands, and would stop when the two retracted. It was a really bad habit in a didn't like anyone touching his pupil. But the two of them respect each other. And they will do so no matter what happens. After stroking him for a minutes, Patience came into the pens.

" How fast can he fly?" she asked out of curiousity.

" About 80," answered Cinnamon Bun. " 90 when he's hungry."

She then approached CB and Toothless from the left side. " You ever open them up, see what they can do?"

" No."

Then Toothless jolts up and growls viciously at patience when she got too close to him. This made her jump a few steps back. But instead of cowering in fear, she laughs as she said, " That got me. he got me." Toothless never really liked strangers. Especially Patience. Ever since she came along, life was a real nightmare to him.

" What do you think," CB asked. " Wanna take on home?"

" Yeah, no joke," she said as she walked past Toothless. " When I was your age, I rescued a fire wolf pup."

CB followed her and left Toothless in restrain. While he, was growling at her most viciously. Toothless never really liked strangers. Especially Patience. Ever since she came along, life was a real nightmare for him.

" It was like, 3 months old," she continued. " It could barely walk. It used sleep by my bed. Watch over me. Then my husband, he came at me with a steak knife. And took a chunk out of her arm."

Then the two of them approached Windshear. Who was also in a muzzle. And CB began stroking her as well.

" Did you put him down?" he asked.

" No, obviously," she answered. " But we basically had an unshakeable bond. Just like you and uh..." she glances back at Toothless; who was still growling at her; and back at Windshear. " What's his name?"

CB then looked at Patience before answering her question. " Windshear. And it's a girl."

The two of them paused for a moment before Patience gestured something.

" Can I...?" she asked.

What she was gesturing to was that she would stroke the silver hesitated for a little bit, but stopped to think for a moment. 'It couldn't be that bad.' he thought to himself.' After all, she was merely a guest. But do the dragons know that?' All of these thoughts were then flushed out as he allowed Patience to do so.

And with that, she slowly moves her hand towards Windshear. But the closer she got, Windshear growled at her a little. This forced her to pull back a little. But she didn't give up. She was determined to do this. CB stroked Windshear by the neck a little, assuring her that Patience was no harm. And with a split second, Patience pats her on the left side of her head.

" Wow," she muttered to herself. She was actually doing it. She was actually touching a beast that was older than the dinosaurs. This thought was then interrupted when Windshear jolted up and screeched viciously at her. But Patience just laughed a little as she pulled back. Thinking that it was a joke. Windshear was the most aggressive out of all of the dragons, and she definitely doesn't like strangers. That includes Patience. She hated her from the first time she met her. And now she just touched her. And to her, that was one of the greatest insults that she ever got in a long while. She couldn't wait to get out of this cage. And she definitely couldn't wait to tear here apart. Even if it means breaking out. Then there was a ring coming from CB's pocket , as he pulls out his cell phone, he looks at the screen and then turns to the paddock.

" Code 19," he calls out. And with that, the people at the enclosure were moving around. " They said we lost 2 guys."

" What's a code 19?" asked Patience.

" Asset out of containment," answered CB as he walks away. " These people never learn."

" They're gonna learn a lot more about their new asset later," she muttered to herself. Then, when nobody was looking, she pulls out her phone and calls someone. "Hey. Yeah it's me." She made a quick glance behind her before facing back. " We may have an opportunity here."


	9. Chapter 9: Slaughterhouse

Back at the control room, everyone watched as ACU began tracking Rudy's location. They were close to the target. They got reports that he was seen deep in the jungles of the park. This was from the implant they they placed in him. And they are using that to their advantage. But how did this all happen?

" So it can camo, right?" asked Lemongrab. " But that paddock has infrared cameras."

" the only way it could do something like this is if it could change it's heat signature," said LSP. " And no animal can do that."

' Yeah," said Lemongrab sarcastically. " Well this one can."

Then all of a sudden, the elevator door opens as Flame Princess walked in. But unlike her usual visits, this one was very serious. And she in the other hand was not happy.

A security guard moved to stop her and said, " Excuse me. I need to see a badge." But she presses on, walking in as the guard tries stop her again.

" Hey!" he cried out. " I need to see a badge!"

She then turns back to him and gives him the scariest look he has ever seen in his life. With her eyes red and her hair transforming into spikes of fire, this certainly meant that she was not happy. The security guard backs off a bit as she continues to storm through the control room. She apparently was too busy trying to get on Finn's case to notice what was going on.

" What the heck happened out there Finn?" she asked in an enraged tone. " There were thermal cameras all over that paddock. He did not just disappear."

Everyone was quiet for a moment until Finn turned around.

" It must have been a technical malfunction," he said in a calm voice. Then he turned around and continued his work. But Flame Princess wasn't done.

" Tech," she said. " Were you not watching? He marked up that wall as a distraction. He wanted us to think that he escaped."

He then turns to face her again. " Hold on, Princess. We're talking about an animal here."

" A highly intelligent animal," she corrected.

" 400 meters to the beacon, Finn," said Lumpy.

Finn turned again to the screen and took a few steps forward. Everyone watched carefully at the monitor. A few moments later, the ACU vehicles came to a stop in the middle of the road. Then, the troopers started to take out their weapons and headed into the forest. As she watched them unload, Flame Princess couldn't believe what she saw. The troopers were hunting the great beast with taser guns, cattle rods, dart rifles, and net guns. And only one of them carried a shotgun.

" You're going after him with non-lethals?" she said in concern.

" We have 26 million dollars invested in this thing," Fionna responded. " We can't just kill it."

Flame Princess for a moment before she said, " All of those men are gonna die."

" 300 meters to the beacon," LSP reported.

" You need to call off this mission right now," Flame Princess said quickly.

" They're right on top of it," said Lemongrab.

" Call it off, right now!"

In a slight shouting from the left side, Cake shouted out, " You are not in control here!"

" Call the damn thing off now!" Flame Princess yelled as her head transformed into a spiky enraged from.

Everyone was quiet after that. It hit them real good. And because of this, Fern almost got on the radio and told the team to retreat. But, nobody did anything. A second later, Flame Princess changed back and buries her head in her arms. While growling in a vicious tone. This was really frustrating to her. First, they don't even see that this beast is completely intelligent. Then they go after him with non lethal weapons. And now, when she tries to help them, some cat to her right tells her that she is not in control of the situation. Well will they ever learn? This might be the reason why she never joined park management. Meanwhile, the ACU troopers silently made their way through the rain forest. And slowly approached Rudy's location. They approached as small creek that was near a stream. And everyone watched, as Susan took a few steps down the small brook. And noticed something on a small rock. She singles her team to hold their positions. Then she stops and knelt down to get a closer look at what the object was. In a camera attached to her chest, everyone saw her pick up something strange. She turns it over, and reveals a piece of flesh from what seemed to be Rudy. There was blood still on it, and a large plastic device with a flashing blue light and emitting a small beeping implant in it.

" The blood's not cotted yet," she said over her radio. " It's close."

" What is that," Fionna asked in curiosity.

" That's his tracking implant," answered Flame Princess as she took a few more steps to the left, and stopped. " He clawed it out."

" How would he know to do that?" asked Finn.

A moment later, Flame Princess answered, " He remembered where they put it in."

A moment later, a drop of blood appeared on Susan's arm. Then another. She looks up and saw a branch that was covered with drops of blood. She puts down the hunk of flesh and slowly rises. Once straight up, there was a rustle of branches close by as the team glances up. Susan then looks behind her, and sees a bunch of plant mysteriously. And what seemed to be nothing behind her, Rudy emerged from the trees as he de-cloaked his scale color and growls at the team.

" IT COULD CAMOUFLAGE!" she yelled as she retreated back a little.

Then, Rudy lunged forward as he grabbed Susan with his left hand. The troopers began to fire their taser guns at him. But even when some of the tasers would pierce his hide, some of them bounced off. He roared in pain as most of the tasers hit him, and drops Susan into the water. And as soon as she got up, Rudy stomps on her with he left foot. Killing her in the process. In the control room, a blue line going up and down that represented Susan's heartbeat drops flat and turned red. Indicating that she was now deceased. It was starting. Rudy's very first slaughter. And there was nothing anyone could do about it. As Rudy broke out of the creek and into a more overgrown area. The troopers decided to fight back. A banana trooper ran up his side and started jabbing him a cattle rod. He roars in pain and fury to this. Several more of them ran up. And thrusted their rods at him as he shrugs it all off. This wasn't enough to pierce him. He first slams his tail into a fire elemental trooper, which sends him flying towards a tree. Then snatches a martian trooper with his left hand, and threw him in the air, where his head smashed into a branch,spun around a few times, and then slammed back to the ground. One heartbeat flatlined, and then another. Flame Princess looked at Finn. His looked horrified seeing this. And was more horrified that it was happening now. Then, a vampire trooper fires his net gun at Rudy. Which wraps around his long crocodile-like mouth, and traps his snout tightly. He growled a little,slightly muffled, and scratched at his snout in an attempt to get the net off. The troopers ran around him as he started to move around a little. And continued their assault, jabbing him with cattle rods and firing their taser guns. But Rudy had enough of this. And to him, playtime was over. He spun around, bumping a dead tree which collapsed on a vampire he grabs a marauder trooper with his claws and crushed him. Two more heartbeats were drop dead. A few seconds later, Rudy was able to get the net off of his snout using his claws. He hunches over and roared aggressively as all hell broke lose. And fueled with bloodlust, Rudy unleashes his pure rage on the swats two fire elemental troopers with his tail. Then he clamps his long jaws on a banana trooper, and lifts him up into of a tree above him, and devoured the trooper to death. By this point off time, the troopers were had no choice but to retreat. A banana trooper and a fire elemental trooper were dragging a marauder trooper that seemed to be injured. They passed a martian trooper who brought out an actual shotgun, and started shooting at Rudy and slowly stepped closer to him. But Rudy was coming straight at him like a oncoming freight train with a vicious look on his face. He managed to fire 5 shots at him before the pale monster clamped his jaws down, and snapped the trooper up. And then the final heartbeat dropped. This left the entire room silent. Rudy had just killed half of the team without breaking a sweat, and still he's out on the lose.

" Evacuate the island," Flame Princess said to Finn as she broke the silence.

" But, we'd never re-open," responded Finn.

Flame Princess was shocked by that. She knew Finn better than anyone else. A vicious beast had just slaughtered a quarter of the ACU team, plus would probably be one of the most intelligent beast in Ooo, and he's more concerned about the park staying open. This wasn't him. It couldn't be. But she had to be sure.

" You made a genetic hybrid," she started off while pacing. " And raised it in captivity. He's seeing all of this for the first time, and he doesn't even know what he is. I'm telling you guys right now, he will kill everything that moves."

" Do you think that the animal itself is contemplating its own existence?" asked Fionna.

" He's learning where he fits in the food chain, and I'm pretty sure you want him to figure it out," said Flame Princess. Then, in a more " down to business" sort of manner, Flame princess said, " Now, Asset Containment can use live ammunition on emergency situations. You have an M134 machine gun in your armory. Put on a chopper, and smoke this thing."

" We have families here, Princess," said Finn. " We can't afford to turn this place into some kind of a war zone."

" Finn, with all respect, you already have," said Flame Princess.

" Ms. Phoebe, if you're not gonna help then there's no reason for you to be here," said Cake out of the blue.

Enraged, she swung her and knocked a bunch of toy animals off of Lemongrab's control station. The scattered toys then laid on the floor, while burning up due to Flame Princess's fire elemental powers. then, she walks to the back of the control room and approaches Fionna.

" I would have a word with the people in the lab," she exasperated. " That thing out there, that's no creature that I know of."

Then she made her way to the elevator and disappeared as the doors closed. She was right. She was always right. Finn knew this, but apparently he was too focused on the logic stuff then doing what was right. This was the hero way. And he forgot about it. But what he needed to do was to focus on the task in hand.

" What do we do now?" asked Fern.

That was the one question that he asked himself that he could not answer. How can he handle a situation like this without spooking the visitors. He couldn't start a live panic. it would ruin everything. All of these thoughts were then pushed away as he thought of an idea.

" Okay," he said softly. " I'm gonna close everything north of the resort. That should buy us more time to track him down."

Then he turns to LSP and says, " This is a Phase One, Read World. bring everyone in.'

" This is a Phase One, Real World," she announced on the radio. " This is a Phase One. Bring everyone back in."


	10. Chapter 10 : Days in Paradise

**Hey everyone. It's Gunslinger again. I just want to give you guys a heads up. I'm gonna make some changes in the casting and more characters are gonna be added. And for those of you who are thinking that this might end up just like Jurassic World. You're all are thinking wrong. Because although this story might have a few elements and scenes from the movie. This story is completely different. And I might have a surprise for the ending, but I don't want to spoil anything. Also, major thanks to those who are liking it so far. Alright, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Meanwhile, on a vast open field, a tour jeep drove through the plains. And alongside it, was a herd that consisted in both Bananostriches, Flamangos, and Gallamimus. And across the fields not far from there, there was a line of people who were waiting in one of the park's finest was called the Gryosphere Ride. And PB and Marcy were part of that line.

" So bub," said Marcy. " What do you think of this park so far?"

" It's amazing," she answered as she stared down the lines. " This is something that we should do every time when I need a break."

" What attraction do you like best?" asked the Vampire Queen.

" Well, this one is said to be the most astonishing part of the park. Bt I would have to go with the Cretaceous Cruise. That was a trip."

" That Pachy Arena was also pretty cool."

" Yeah, but I don't like the fact that they would force those animals to fight each other like that. It just didn't seem right."

" I get that. But honestly, I think my favorite one was the T Rex ."

" Say what now?" asked Bubblegum.

" It was just cool to watch, ya'know. That T Rex was like the perfect version of someone that I use to know back a hundred years ago. She was also easy to get. Plus, and I completely understand her I also see where she's going at. I don't like large crowds either. It's like something inside me is telling me that we have some sort of connection in some sort of way."

" But Marcy, that T Rex was put in that enclosure ever since it arrived on this island," said Bonnie. " You don't know what it's like to be put in a cage with no other dinosaurs and having to be displayed for everyone to see you.'

" Then Marcy sighs a little as they were half way towards the front.

" Yeah, I guess you're right about that," she said softly. " But I do get what it feels like to be alone. All of your life. Not knowing or seeing anyone else around you. I guess that's what life is these day."

" Hey," said PB in a calm tone of voice. " You still have me. Plus, Finn, Jake, and all of our friends. You're not alone in this world. And we'll always be wit you whenever you feel alone."

There was a complete moment of silence there. Marceline felt so comforted by the words that came out of Bubblegum's mouth. That was the most honest thing that she has ever said to her all year. Bonnie has never been this clean to her before. And it wasn't the fact that she had to comfort her that made her feel this way. It was the fact that she understood what Marcy was going for and understood her state. And the T Rex did feel this way too. She also felt alone in that paddock, and there was really no hope for her that she'll ever get to come out. But all will be said and done in the near future. Marcy and Bubblegum knew this. And they relished it to the very end.

" Thanks Bonnie," she said. " I really needed to hear that. I just wish i could do something for her ya'know. To make her happy."

" I'm pretty sure we can take care of that later," said Bonnie. " And speaking of that."

They soon realized that they were in the front line and the two of them climbed into a silver like ball that had no was called the gryosphere. Or at least what the vehicle was called. Then, once they were buckled in, they rolled off and went on to the ultimate attraction.

" Enjoy the ride," said the manager of the station. He appeared to be a small candy person with a long mustache and wore a blue janitor's hat. His name was Starchy, and everyone knows what his purpose on the island was. After the recent guests took off, there was a ring from his phone. He picks up to answer it, hoping that it wasn't any funny business.

" Starchy speaking," he said. There was a bit of muffling from the phone, but he knew what was being said." Seriously?" he choked out. After a few seconds, he turns to the waiting tourists and says," Sorry folk, the ride's closed. Everyone needs to proceed to the monorail and exit towards the..."

Then he was interrupted by the constant complaining of the crowd. And why wouldn't they? They were waiting here for hours. And some of them couldn't even stand the wait.

" Come on guys," said Starchy was he came down from his stand. " I just work here."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lab, Doctor Princess was just exiting a secret coded room and was approached by Fionna.

" Doctor Princess," she greeted softly.

" Ms. Fionna," she greeted again. " Is there something you need?"

" Can I have a word with you at your office?" she asked politely.

" Sure," she said back. " Follow me."

At Doctor Princess's office, Fionna just asked her to reveal to her what Rudy was made off while having a cup of tea. But she didn't really give out a clear answer.

" Fionna, you know i not that type of person when it comes to revealing an asset's makeup," she said as she sipped on a cup of tea. " Modified animals are known to be unpredictable."

" But Doctor," said Fionna. " It killed people today."

" Well," said Doctor Princess nervously. " That's unfortunate to here."

" What purpose can we have for an animal that can camouflage?"

" Cuttlefish DNA was added to help withstand the accelerated growth rate," the doctor explained. " They have chromatophores that allow them to change the color of their skin."

" Yes, but," Fionna stuttered. " It also hid from thermal technology."

" Really?" she asked.

" Yes, really," Fionna answered in a serious tone. " How is it possible?"

" Well," said Doctor Princess. " Tree frogs modulate their inferred output. We used some strands of their genes so that he can adapt to the tropical climate of the island. But I never imagined..."

" Who authorized you to do this?" Fionna interrupted.

Doctor Princess paused for a moment before saying, " You did."

This shocked Fionna. How did she authorize the Chief of Science and Engineering to create a killing machine that can hide in plain sight. She thought that she was bluffing until she went on.

" Bigger," the doctor explained. " Scarier. No... "Cooler" I believe was the word that you used in your memo. But you can't have a creature with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavior traits it requires."

" Doctor, do you know what you're doing here," said Fionna. " And what you have done.

Then she gets up from her seat and walks around a little.

" The Boards will shut down this park, seize your work, and everything you've built. And your husband won't be here to protect you this time."

" But all of this exists because of me," said Doctor Princess. " If I don't innovate then someone else will."

" We'll see about that," said Fionna. " You are to stop all activities her right now."

" Fionna, you don't understand," said Doctor Princess. Now she was getting serious. " You're acting like we're engaging in some kind of mad science. But we're doing what we have done back from the beginning. Nothing in Jurassic Utopia is natural. We've always filled the gaps in the genome with DNA from other animals. Plus, if their genetic codes were pure, many of these creatures would look different. But you never asked reality, you asked for more teeth."

" But I never asked for a monster!" she shouted.

" The word "Monster" is a relative term, Fionna," said the Doctor. " To a Humming Bird, a Bobcat is monster. And we're just used to being the Bobcat."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the valley. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were in the gryosphere rolling through the valley. While they were looking out for any sign of creatures, a video was playing.

" Hi there. I'm Ice King. Welcome aboard the Gryosphere, an amazing made possible by science. In Jurassic Utopia, your safety is our main concern. Which is why we put an invisible barrier system, which protects you from things like Flightmare algae." He accidentally hits a jar of blue acid which gets on his clothes and face. " One drop of this can paralyze you, so watch out." Then he turns to the person behind the camera and continues on. " Is this real? It is?" And with that, he falls back to the ground. Then the video plays a different scene with Ice King still talking. " And for added protection, each gryoshere is surrounded by Aluminum Oxynitride glass. This stuff is so strong, it could withstand a 50 Caliber Bullet." Then he points a gun at a glass board, and shoots it. Only for it to crack as he stumbles around.

PB and Marcy were getting board already. They were in this hamster ball for 20 minutes, only to find nothing. No sign of any living creatures out there. They were just starting to think that they would never show up. And that would be a complete waste of time.

" Where are they? Bubblegum asked impatiently.

Then, just before they were about to decide to head back, a bellow was heard from far ahead. And all of the waiting was over. For they just entered a large herd in an open green area. To their right, they passed a sleeping Triceretops that was just getting up. And to their right, an iguanadon walked up from behind them. From this herd, it consisted in many species of dinosaurs. From Stegosaurus, to Parasaurolophus, to Brachiosaurus, and to Sinoceretops. And there were other creatures too, there were Hippotatomus, to Watermelephant, Changewings and Gronkles and the largest of the group was the Girelephant. They rolled up to pass by a Wild Scallion, who was just strolling on. This was a living paradise. And Bonnie and Marceline had a front row seat to it. Such a beautiful sight it was. And to doubt that this park had a lack of style.

" Remember when I said that the Cretacious Cruise was my favorite one," said Bubblegum. " I take that back. This one is my new favorite."

" You said it girl," said The Vampire Queen. " This is incredible."

Then they were cut off by an interruption from the video. They looked at it and saw that the screen said " Ride Closed." Then there was a voice from the audio player.

" Due to technical difficulties, all exhibits are now closed. Please disembark and return to the resort."

Bubblegum sighed at this. Here they were, witnessing the most beautiful thing that they have ever seen. And now the ministration is telling them to turn back and leave. This was really disappointing. But Marcy was not going down like this so easily. She didn't wait in line for 2 hours to just give up now. it wasn't right. So she decided to go with her gut on this one.

" Come on, we can stay for a few more minutes," she said to PB.

" But they said that the ride is closed," said Bonnie.

" Hey, Finn gave us special risk bands , right? We're VIP, girl. Come on. It'll be fun."

Then Marceline pushes to joystick forward which speeds up the causes every creature in the valley near them to start running. They didn't know why they did this, but the two of them were more focused on the ride then what was currently happening.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Control Room, Finn looks at a camera to see a mother reuniting with her daughter. He felt guilty that he wasn't there with them. He was just so busy with all of the work going on that he forgot all about them. It's just a pity that he never got a chance to hang out with his old friends. He then turns away from the screen, picks up the phone and calls Turtle Princess to check up on them.

" Hello?"

" Turtle Princess," he said over the phone. " I want you to bring the girls back to the hotel."

Turtle Princess starts talking too fast. Finn could hardly make out what she was saying.

" Slow down princess, I can't hear you."

Then he understood a little bit of what she said and had a horrific look on his face.

" They what!"

Then he hangs up the phone and calls Marceline from her phone.

" Hey, Finn," said Marceline. " What's up?"

Finn sighs in relief. Knowing that they were okay.

" Marcy, thank glob," he said. " Is PB with you?"

" I can't hear you Finn," she said as she had trouble hearing him. " We're in the hamster ball."

" Okay," said Finn. " Marcy, listen to me. I need you to-"

" H-Hello?"

"Wh- Marcy?"

"Hello?"

It was a few moments after that when Marcy hung up the phone. It was seen that there was a certain interference that was blocking the communication systems. Finn didn't know what it was, but he did know that he had to get to them as soon as possible. They were in danger, and he knew this. So he went back to the Control Room and rushed towards Lemon, LSP, and Fern.

" Are there any gryospheres left in the valley?" he asked Lemongrab.

" No, there all accounted for," he said. But then there was an alert on the screen. " Wait, there's one still one the field."

Then he moves towards LSP and says, " Send a ranger team to bring them in."

" Okay," said LSP. " Security, we need a search and rescue team in the valley."

" It's gonna be a while Control," said the ranger captain. " We got our hands full."

Then Finn grabs the phone and says, " No,no,no,no,no Breakfast Princess, there are two guests missing! You should make this your top priority!"

" Just do it, man," said Fern as he shook his head slightly.

" Finn, I would do it, but there are a lot of guests missing," said Breakfast Princess. " We'll do the best we can."

" Alright, then," he said as he puts down the phone. " I'll do it myself."

But he already knew that he needed backup, so he grabs his cell phone and dials the appeared to be calling an old friend from back in Ooo. One friend that he could trust to help him whenever he needed it. He waits a few minutes before it answers.

" S'up, bro," said a voice.

" Hey, Jake," he said. " How's life going?"

" Going as usual," he said back. " Not much with me and Lady Ranicorn. But what about you. How's life going on the island?"

" Too much work bro. And speaking of that, can I ask you something?"

" Does it have to do with us eating hotdogs? Because you promised me that you would do that the next time I visited."

" Maybe later," Finn said as he looked at the screen. " But now, this is serious. PB and Marceline are in trouble and I need your help."

" What?" he yelled over the phone. " How did this happen?"

" It's a long story," he answered. " But to make it short, a monster has just escaped captivity and it's wrecking all kinds of havoc. We can't bring it into containment and it's too smart for us to track down."

" Okay dude," said Jake. " But it's gonna take a while since I have to pack and things like that."

" It's okay dude, take your time," said Finn. " Oh, and can you bring everyone here to the island too? We're gonna need reinforcements."

" Sure thing, bro. Just remember that you owe me one."

" Word."

" Okay dude, see you in a bit," Jake said as he hung up the phone.

" Now that that's taken care of," Finn muttered. " I just need to track them down. But how?"

" Hey!" said a voice at the camera.

Finn turns to see it and saw that Flame Princess was arguing with a security guard at the lab hall.

" Do you think I'm the one you need to be worried about right now? Back off!"

Then the camera shows Flame Princess grabbing the guard by the neck, and incinerating him as she lifts him up. Then she turns the other way and walks towards the exit of the building. As soon as she disappeared, Finn left to go find her. If anyone was gonna take on that thing, is was gonna be her. Finn knew this, and also knew that she would be the one to save them all.

* * *

Back in the valley, Marceline and Flame Princess were rolling in the gryosphere, and passed a nearby stegosaurus that was taking a nap under a larger tree. They stopped as they noticed something really strange.

" What happened here?" Marceline asked.

They saw that there was an open gate that said " Restricted Area" and saw that there was dense forest just beyond it.

" Yo Bubs, off road," Marcy said.

" But they told us to go back," said Bubblegum.

Marcy stumbles her head a little before saying, " I'm just worried that you're not getting the full experience."

Then she sinisterly shushes her mouth a little before rolling the gryoshere forward, and into the forest while a Hippotatomus and a Triceretops scuffled in the background.

* * *

In the visitor center, a small child pushes a button on the holoscope that brings up a hologram of a dragon. That dragon appeared to be Toothless. It didn't look like much, but he was one of the many species of the island. And so were the rest of them.

While that was going on, Finn just came down from the stairs and walks through the hologram. He appeared to be looking for Flame Princess. She was the best one that he could trust in getting the job done. Plus, she was a good tracker so he could use her skills to locate the missing princesses.

" Finn!"

He turns around and sees that Flame Princess was standing a few feet away from him.

" Flame Princess," he said as he walked towards her. " I need your help. PB and Marceline, they're in the valley. If something happened to them..."

"Okay," said Flame Princess. Then she brings him away from the crowd. " When was the last time you made contact with them?"

" I tried calling them from my cell phone. But when I got a hold of them, it was like they couldn't hear me."

" Can you still track them from the Control Room?" she asked.

" Yes, but," Finn said. " I have to get out there. I need to know if their okay. For real."

They both paused for a minute before Flame Princess said, " Okay. But we're gonna need a pair of eyes if they run."

" Fern has control of that, " said Finn.

" Alright," Flame Princess said before walking towards the exit. " Follow me."

Then the two of them exited the building, and went off to find the missing guests. But nothing could prepare them, for what would come next.

* * *

 **So, what do y'all think of that? Surprised? Don't be if some of you are. Like I said before, I was gonna make some big changes. Anyway,write in the review section if you have any questions, comments, or concerns. Aright everyone, Gunslinger signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11: Ambush Alley

Deep in the jungle, PB and Marceline continued to roll in the gryosphere. Bubblegum didn't really like the idea of sneaking off into a restricted area, but she knew Marcy would be too stubborn to turn back.

" No, no. Bad idea. Bad idea!" she said as she started to panic.

" Great idea," said Marceline. Completely ignoring her concerns.

" No!" Bubblegum shouted. "Do you know what happens when you break the rules out here? We're gonna get arrested. They'll shave our heads, and we're gonna have to make root beer in a toilet."

Marcy then looked at PB as if she was crazy and the asked, " PB, what are you talking about?"

She then turns forward and keeps going. She knew Bonnie wouldn't be up to the task. That was what made her a good princess. That was something that she admired about her. Her thoughts were then interrupted when she saw 4 dinosaurs feeding.

" See, I told you," Marcy bragged. " Your welcome, Bonnie."

They then come to a stop in a bushy area to view the dinosaurs. They appeared to be armored with a spikey club on their tails.

" Up close and personal with 4... dinosauruses."

" Ankylosaurus, is what it is," Bonnie corrected. " We shouldn't be here, and there's 5 dinosaurs."

Marcy looked at her again as if she was crazy. She specifically saw that there were 4 of them. How could there be 5?

" Aren't you supposed to be a genus or something, Bonnie?" she asked. " Look." Then she starts to point at them and counts. " One, two, three,... four."

" Five," PB said as she points to the front.

It appeared that the gryosphere had a reflection of another dinosaur showing teeth. The 4 ankylosaurs turn towards them and looked as if something was behind them. Then, just a half of a second after, a pair of red glowing eyes appeared in the reflection. Then, there was a soft tone of growling as the reflection begins to raise. They knew that something was behind them, and it was something bad. They didn't want to look at it. But something inside of them forced them to do so. They slowly looked behind them to see what it was, and because of the sunlight's glare, they didn't get a good look at it. They could only see the eyes. But it was then blocked away as a the beast behind them opens it jaws really wide, and lets out a vicious roar. It was Rudy. He has finally appeared, and is now currently ambushing the group. This frightened everyone that was there. Even Marcy and Bonnie.

" Go,go,go,go ,go," said PB as panicked more.

" Shim!" Marceline yelled as she grabbed the joystick.

Then, before they could do anything, Rudy came out of his ambush spot, kicking the gryoshere as if it was a football. Then he chases the ankylosaurs as they broke off in different directions. As for the gryosphere, it spun around and hit two of the ankylosaurs as they were running. Marceline and PB were screaming while the gryosphere spun around. They never seen something so fierce like this. But Marcy had enough will power to keep herself from loosing it.

" Hold it together, Bonnie!" she said as she grabbed a hold of Bubblegum.

A few seconds after that, the gryosphere came to a screeching stop. Then there was a cry. Marceline turned to see that an ankylosaurus with a yellow underbelly and red armor stopped and turned towards his pursuer. Then he bellows, calling out to challenge him. Marceline turns to her right, and sees Rudy responding to the challenger with his own screeching roar. The ankylosaurus felt pride in himself. Since he had armor on him, he knew that no one could stop him in a fight. But Rudy had youth on his side. Sure his opponent might be bit of a challenge for him, but from what he was designed to do, thought to himself that this would be easy. So he circles the ankylosaurus, trying to get the better position. But the ankylosaurus sees what he was doing and does the same thing. While the circling was going on, PB and Marcy saw this as a opportunity to escape.

" Drive! Drive!" yelled Bonnie. " Go!"

Marceline moves the joystick to the left of the contenders and begins to roll out. But as they were home free from the scene, the ankylosaurus swings in spiky, heavy tail club at the gryosphere. Causing it to roll back. Then, it hits a tree, and rolls upside down. Marcy moves the joystick around in hopes of it being able to move, but there was nothing. And it seems that them two were going nowhere.

Meanwhile, the fight has just begun. Rudy charges at the 4 ton contender, but the heavy tank turns around and strikes him with his heavy tail. The impact hurt Rudy due to the spikes, but he shook it off and continued his assault. He then turns to the ankylosaur's back and bits down on it. But it's thick armor keeps it from being penetrated. The ankylosaurus then turns to face Rudy to keep him at bay, and rams him at the stomach. This causes Rudy to stumble back towards a tree a little. He tries to recover himself only to be stuck again in the head by the ankylosaur's tail. A few seconds after that, Rudy then gives it the meanest glare he has ever given anyone. Then he fiercely lets out a screeching roar.

He was furious. But that does not scare the ankylosaurus, it instead encourages him to press the attack. He charges at the Great Serpent and rams him again at the legs. But due to his predator like instincts, he knew what he was doing. So he charges at the ankylosaurus again. And instead of aiming for his armor, he wraps his left arm around the armored dinosaur's left hind leg, and rips open a large gash on that same leg. The ankylosaurus roars in pain as he feels the gash from his leg, and falls on his side. Rudy took this as an opportunity to deliver the final bow.

So he uses his massive head to flip the ankylosaurus onto his back, and exposes his vulnerable spot. Which was his underbelly. Then, Rudy climbs up to the ankylosaur's head, and clamps his crocodilian-like jaws on his downed contender's neck with his head inside of the Great Militant's mouth. And with one twist, he cracks the ankylosaurus's neck. Killing him in the process. Then he proceeds to eat the dead giant's corpse.

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were frightened by this. They just witnessed a monster kill another dinosaur. It was horrifying. Even to them it will give them nightmares for weeks. But the real questions now were, 'Are they next? Will it break open this ball and get them too?' All of these questions were flooded in their brains. And they didn't even know what to do next.

" We're safe in here, right," asked Princess Bubblegum.

" Yeah," said Marceline as she tried her best not to freak out. " We're totally safe."

Then there was a vibrating buzzing sound that came from bellow. They looked down and saw that it was Finn trying to call them. Marceline reached down in a attempt to grab her phone, but it was at least an inch out of reach. PB looks forward only for her eyes to widen in fear,

" Uh, Marcy," she stuttered.

" One second Bubs," said Marceline. " I almost got it."

" Marcy."

" What?"

" Look!"

Marceline then looked ahead and saw what Bubblegum saw. And her eyes too widened in great horror. For Rudy was right in front of them. With his right red glowing eye looking right at them. It was like he was staring straight into their souls. He blinks once before growling most viciously at them. Then he raises his head up and moves around a little. Both girls froze in great terror. He found them. And now he was gonna kill them just like how he killed the ankylosaurus. They both held hands. Awaiting what was going to happen next. And what happened next was a whole new level of terror.

The ground shook as Rudy took three steps to his right to face the front of the gryosphere. Then, he uses his long arms to turn the hamster ball around. Then, he slams his left middle claw through the glass. Eventually breaking it. Then he pulls the gryosphere to the point where the two girls could face him. They looked up and only saw horror in this dinosaur's face. And it wasn't the fact that he was a monster that terrified him, it was the appearance of that of an extraordinary monster that did it all. The bloody teeth in those long crocodile-like jaws. the heaving breathing in those large snouts just on the tip of his mouth. The redness of the very pupils of his eyes. Even the evil grin on his face that pierced the life out of them. And most monsters that they have seen or encountered didn't always look like this. Even the vampire demons in the Nightosphere weren't this intimidating. This was no ordinary monster. This was a monster of pure hatred and rage. With a thirst for blood. And that is what truly made them both scared.

They stood there for a few seconds. After those few seconds is when the silence stopped and the screaming started. For Rudy opens his jaws very wide, and lowers them down into the gryosphere. Leaving PB and Marceline screaming in fear. Then he plants his mouth on the glass. Trying to get a good grip on the gryosphere. Once he got found a good spot on the gryoshere, he uses his incredible jaw strength to sink his teeth into the glass. Then, he lifts up the gryosphere and slams it to the ground. Only to find his mouth stuck on the hamster ball. He lifts his head again, and slams the it to the ground again. This time, the impact causes a hole to break at the back of the gryoshpere.

Marceline saw this as an opportunity to escape. So when Rudy lifts his head up again, she quickly grabs both her and PB's seat belts, and unbuckles them. Slipping out of the hole and onto the ducked as soon as the gryosphere crashes down again. Then Rudy lifts his head again. And both girls saw a chance to make a run for it.

" Go! Go!" Marceline yells as she urges PB to forward.

After making at least 50 feet from the scene, Rudy slams the gryosphere back to the grab, and pulls his mouth free. Then he lets out a loud roar as he pursues his prey. Marceline and PB ran out of the forest and into a clearing. They continued to run they saw Rudy bursting out of the treeline. Then they kept running as he chased them into the open plains.

" Oh crud," Bubblegum said.

They continued to run until they came to a screeching halt at the edge of a waterfall. They looked down and saw a 4 story drop to a pond. The two girls looked back and saw that Rudy was closing in on them at maximum speed. They had to had no choice.

" We have to jump," said Marcy.

" I can't," responded Bubblegum.

" Are you ready?" she asked as she grabbed Bubblegum's hand. " One, two..."

Then at the last second, they jumped off the edge of the cliff. While they jumped they were narrowly missed by Rudy's jaws as he stops and snaps at them. And then they fell into the pond. There was a big splash as they impacted in the water, and drops just a few feet under. Up at the edge, Rudy didn't walk away or roar in frustration. He waited. Patiently. He wanted to be sure that they were gone. Otherwise this whole chase would be all for nothing. In the water, Marceline holds PB's hand from going up, then motions her to wait a bit. Back on the cliff, Rudy waits a few moments before confirming that they were gone. He then roars, and turns away to leave the scene. They might have escaped now, but his time will come soon.

Once Rudy was out of sight, Marceline and Bubblegum shot their heads out of the water and gasped for air. Then they swam their way to the shore and crawled up the bank. They did it. They actually did it. They actually escaped a creature that nearly tried to kill them. And not that they didn't go through this all the time. But this monster was one of which the most ferocious beasts that they have encountered. And they were lucky to escape alive.

" We're alive," said Bubblegum in relief.

" Yes PB," said Marcy back. " We're alive."

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that's the end of this chapter. Please click the review box if you have anything to say. Oh, and one more announcement. I might do a sequel to this series and there will be more characters added to it. Again click the review box if you have any questions, comments, concerns, etc. Alright, signing out.**


End file.
